forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alagondar
| leader = | symbol = | favored deity = Tyr | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = c. 1385 DR | disbanded = 1451 DR | members = | alignment = | races = Humans | allegiances = | enemies = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Alagondar family }} Alagondar was a royal family that ruled the city of Neverwinter after the death of Lord Nasher Alagondar, in 1385 DR, and until the Ruining of 1451 DR, when the entire family disappeared in the disaster. Activities The Alagondar family ruled Neverwinter, and during their brief mandate they were able to keep the city stable and prosperous. Residence The Alagondar family owned Castle Never. History The Alagondar family was founded by the descendants of Lord Nasher Alagondar after his death, who was considered the first patriarch of the family. Besides Lord Nasher, another member was Bann Alagondar, Nasher's son and the second king of Neverwinter. According to some conflicting records, Lord Nasher had a bastard son, Vers Never, who left the city and settled in Waterdeep, marrying Mirtria Ember and founding the Neverember family. The Alagondar line of kings and queens ruled their city fairly and well and were loved and revered by their subjects, until the Lords of Waterdeep put Hugo Babris in charge of the city, at some point before 1451 DR. The Alagondar house disappeared with the destruction of Neverwinter in 1451 DR, when the cataclysm caused by the eruption of Mount Hotenow destroyed Neverwinter. It is believed all of them died when Castle Never got hit by the pyroclastic flow, as their spirits haunted the place after their deaths. According to some unreliable and unconfirmed sources, Dagult Neverember was a descendant of Vers Nevers, and henceforth an indirect descendant of the Alagondar family. Dagult used those sources to claim for himself the throne of Neverwinter in 1469 DR, acting as a Lord Protector instead of a king to not alienate the citizens. Legacy In 1474 DR, the Sons of Alagondar emerged in Neverwinter and waged a campaign of insurgency and propaganda against the rule of Dagult Neverember. Proclaiming themselves as the descendants of the servants and retainers of Lord Nasher and his descendants, they wished to restore rule to the rightful line of Alagondar. Known Members * Nasher Alagondar, the patriarch and founder of the family. * Bann Alagondar, son of Lord Nasher and second king of Neverwinter. * Tanamere Alagondar, scion of Alagondar. * Vers Never, bastard son of Lord Nasher and younger brother of Bann. * Dagult Neverember, presumed descendant of Vers Never. Rumors & Legends According to some rumors, not all members of the Alagondar family perished during the eruption of Mount Hotenow. It was believed that a woman of the Alagondar lineage, who was pregnant at the moment the eruption took place, fled during the destruction of Neverwinter and survived long enough to give birth to her child. She later succumbed to madness because of the grief of having lost all her family, dying shortly thereafter. The child, now the last surviving member of the Alagondar bloodline, was adopted by the Waterdhavian house Thann and raised as one of their own. In the late years of the 15th century DR, many adventurers claimed to be that lost heir of Neverwinter, but most of them were put to the sword by Dagult Neverember, who would not suffer the presence of a bothersome claimant to his "rightful throne". Another legend told about the lost Crown of Neverwinter, a magic crown that only a true heir of the Alagondar line could use. People that didn't have Alagondar blood were killed on the spot by the magic item if they attempted to use it. Likewise, it was believed that the ghosts of the Neverwinter Nine would only kneel before a true heir of the Alagondar bloodline. It is rumored that Lady Tanamere Alagondar's Dragon Slayer longsword was buried with her in a barrow near Neverwinter. Appendix References Category:Human houses Category:Royalty Category:Organizations in Neverwinter Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations